blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Igor Planter
Igor Planter (イゴール •プランター Igōru purantā) is a minor villain that appears in one episode of the anime adaptation of the manga Black Cat. He is one of the many criminals who broke free out of jail thanks to the Apostles of the Star, who intended to recruit new members among them. Appearance He is seen wearing a white shirt with overalls over them, and wearing a tan straw hat. Under his hat his Bluish-black hair is visible. After he drinks the Tao potion, he becomes a large green monster with vine-like skin. It is still wearing the overalls and hat, but they appear torn. After he is defeated, he becomes a leafless tree, with the hat stuck on the upper branches. Personality At first glance, Igor appears to be a kind man, polite and mild-spoken, who only wants to live peacefully with his family, and who tells Charden that he was wrongly convicted and never committed any crime. However, when Eve manages to find the greenhouse where he is hiding, it is revealed that what he calls his family are the plants and the flowers he is growing, and that he did not committed crimes... judging from his point of view. In fact, he is a deranged ecolo freak with no regard for human life. Whenever someone damages a plant before his eyes (and this goes as far as stepping on the lawn, picking a flower or cutting a leaf) he will stop at nothing to punish the offender by taking his/her life, not even considering the disproportion between the "crime" and the "sentence." Plot When freed, Igor goes to a greenhouse where he starts working, but he now has a 400000 yen worth bounty on his head, and when Train and co. are tracking him down, so does the thief-for-hire Rinslet Walker, who works for the secret society Chronos and suspects that he might be linked to the Apostles. Charden and Kyoko from the Apostles, visit him and make him drink Shinkito (Spirit Drink) a potion that awakes a power of Tao, so that he would join them, but Igor is not interested. When Eve manages to find the greenhouse where he is hiding. Igor starts a rather friendly conversation with Eve, where they begin to discuss about plants, and where she realize the extend of his madness. Disturbed, Eve walks back but she damages a flower without noticing it and Igor resolves to punish her. The Shinkito that Igor drank before revealed his power to create and contol plants, a power which he uses to sprout huges vines from the floor and to give birth to huge and monstruous plants which he controls and uses as weapons. As Igor has captured Eve and is about to feed her to a gigantic carnivorous plant, Train appears and engages a fight against the deranged gardener. At first, Igor is no match for the legendary Black Cat but the more he drinks Shinkito, the more powerful he becomes, and he even ends up transforming into a huge plant-like mutant. Igor blinds Train with a cloud of pollen and binds him with vines, with the intend of crushing him to death but this is not enough to defeat Train. Now completely mad, Igor ends up drinking the entire bottle of Shinkito, which proves to be his undoing and he ultimately dies because his body could not bear the amount of potion that he drank. Sven considers it the end of a mad man, though Eve felt sorry for him. However, in the last scene of the anime episode a few squirrels are now living in a tree which was once Igor inidcates that he finally gains peace along with his plants. Equipment and Abilities Plants: Igor's Tao power is creating and controlling plants. He is also able to transform into plant-like human thing. Trivia *He is the only anime-only Tao user. *His plant forms resembles that of the The incredible Hulk. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tao User Category:Criminals Category:Anime Only Category:Deceased